One Fair Kiss
by AliceFae
Summary: Severus and Regulus share a kiss...and a bit more. One shot, but I may continue it. Rating to be safe.


Regulus and Severus: A highly romanticized notion of their first kiss… and a bit more.

_One Fair Kiss_

It is never really clear why we fall in love, especially with someone whom we have no intention of falling for and have every right to dislike. Such was the dilemma that kept poor Severus awake night after night, tossing and turning in his small bed. This was his Seventh year at Hogwarts and by far the most confusing moment of his life. A year ago he could have sworn he would never love again, not after Lily Evans tore his heart out and hit it across the Quidditch field like a rogue Bludger. Yet, quite unexpectedly, Severus now found himself in a state he hesitated to call love. He could feel the familiar fluttering and hated himself for it. Jealousy also overtook him, and at times he wanted merely to rush over to the object of his passion and pour into said person's lips every drop of his desire, whisper lovely things in their ear, things he was afraid to say in his own thoughts. Severus' confusion was partly due to the unexpected feeling of falling in love again, but mostly it was the object of his love that surprised and intrigued him. His love was undoubtedly beautiful in the classic sense of the word. His love's charms were publicly admired and they enjoyed great popularity. However, his love was also sibling to a person whom Severus wanted to watch bleed to death or suffer some other form of terrible injury, mainly Sirius Black.

Regulus had seated himself across from Severus during breakfast that morning, making Severus carry the image of Regulus' perfect lips broadening into a smile or molding around a fork as he ate his eggs, all day. Severus brought his hands to his face. He couldn't concentrate on a single word of the text before him. The image of Regulus was far too fresh behind his closed lids. The quiet library, which should have helped his concentration, was actually aiding his distraction. Severus imagined how Regulus would react if he were to suddenly walk over and kiss him. Would he kiss him back? Severus huffed and smirked darkly. Right, like that would ever happen. Why in the world would Regulus, perfect little Regulus, kiss someone like him? Severus brought his eyes to the text in front of him again; he needed to get through at least one page today. The NEWTS were drawing near and wishful thinking would not get him through exams. He heard a shuffle close to him, but decided to keep his head hunched over the book and his gaze focused on the text. Again, a noise like a chair being dragged across the floor reached his ears, but Severus kept firm on ignoring distractions. Finally, a weak throat coughed twice and Severus huffed in frustration before looking up.

Severus found himself staring into the eyes of his secret beloved. Regulus' gaze swayed for an instant, no doubt being caught off-guard by Severus' intense glare. Severus took the chance to search Regulus' face. It was smooth and fair, and a few stray hairs fell across his right eye, intensifying his shy look. Regulus was smiling weakly and the prettiest shade of rose colored his cheeks, which were thin, but lovely. He had all the prettiness attributed to women, yet his jaw showed the shape of splendid, male youth. His body, as Severus saw it, followed the same perfect pattern; his shape and form were male, but his skin, which should have been rough like that of the other Quidditch players, was smooth like fleshy silk. The standing youth turned his eyes slowly to Severus, his lips trembled slightly before he spoke. "May I sit here?" He said in a musical voice, motioning at the empty chair across from Severus. His words sounded practiced as if he'd said them to himself a dozen times before speaking them. Severus held his gaze for a few seconds, making Regulus tremble visibly. He nodded slightly before returning his face to the book. Regulus sat quickly; seemingly worried that Severus would retract his approval. He made far too much noise getting into his seat and Severus sent him a glare which might have been read as annoyance, but was nothing of the sort. Severus' heart was pounding far too quickly to recognize any sound outside that of his own chest. Where before he had been unable to concentrate, now he was without hope of finishing a sentence. He peeked over his book at the boy, hiding his gaze behind his long hair. Regulus seemed unaware, yet more than once Severus noticed him look up at him before hiding his face behind his book again. They spent over half an hour in that manner, and Severus noticed poor Regulus never turned the page of his book. Finally tired of pretending to read, Severus closed his book with a defeated sigh. He sent a quick look in Regulus' direction, then reached into his bag for a quill and some parchment. He wrote his name, then stopped. What was he doing? He had been hoping the boy would leave, not that he really wanted him to, but it was torturing Severus to have Regulus so close without being able to talk to him, without being able to look at him fully, or even…without being able to kiss him…

Severus shook his head suddenly; he did not need those thoughts in mind, not with the boy sitting so close to him! The sudden movement caught Regulus' already distracted attention, and he looked up at Severus with a sweet smile. It tore at Severus heart. Did he deserve to be on the receiving end of such a heavenly sight? Regulus mistook his sudden shudder for dislike and looked away. Severus mentally scowled himself. However, Regulus seemed keen on making some sort of breakthrough with the grumpy upperclassmen. He turned to Severus with fervor and intent sketched firmly on his features; however, his courage vanished slightly as he spoke. "Working on an essay?" Severus could not have verbally responded if he wanted to. The air was caught in his throat and he ascertained a heart attack was soon to come, if not a Keatsian swoon. He nodded, softening his features; something he was glad to do since it gave Regulus encouragement to continue. "May I ask for what class?" he pressed on with added confidence. There was no chance at avoiding conversation now, unless he ignored the boy, something he honestly thought of doing. However, aided by the want to hear the bright angel speak again, he plainly answered "potions." Regulus nodded and sunk his eyes into "reading" once more. Severus thought he had killed the moment, completely buried any chance of further conversation. He meant to pack his things, but Regulus spoke again. "I heard you're quite good at potions." He waited for a response, but none came so he spoke again. "I'm dreadful at it, truly terrible. I might as well be put to work in a kitchen with no wand." Severus raised an eyebrow at his comment. Regulus eyes widened and he stammered to say "No..not that potion-making is like kitchen-work or anything. Bu..but... they are somewhat similar…" He ended his sentence staring down with a regretful look, half his face resting on his hand. A few moments passed in silence before Severus spoke.

"They are similar." He said plainly and looking directly at Regulus. Regulus looked slightly confused.

"Pardon?" He asked softly.

"Cooking and potions. They're similar." Regulus lit up. It was evident in his eyes and smile.

"I bet you're a great cook then!" He said almost too excitedly, earning a few glares from some nearby Ravenclaws. Severus wanted to smile, but he didn't. However, the corner of his lips twitched slightly upward and he felt confident enough ask "What are you working on?" motioning towards Regulus' book.

The boy blushed wonderfully. "Honestly? I have no clue." Severus was disappointed. He had never had a conversation with Regulus, but it seemed the boy wasn't very bright…

Regulus spoke again. "The first chapters on Alchemy were simple enough, but some of Cipher's notes are almost unintelligible. I'm hoping the manuscripts detailing the Astronomical signs are a bit more engaging."

Severus did smile this time. Regulus seemed one of those odd cases; a true model of beauty and intellect combining to form perfection. He felt suddenly eager to ask him more questions.

"You like Astronomy then?" asked Severus, revealing too much wonder in his voice. The younger boy smiled shyly.

"Yes" he said then looked down and tousled his hair, an action Severus gulped at. How soft was his hair? He wondered. Regulus looked up and continued.

"I know most people expect me to like Magical Theory or some other complicated, dull subject. I like star-gazing, yes. But there's something incredibly powerful about a star-filled sky. Makes one think… how small we are, how large the unknown…" Regulus finished and Severus sat mesmerized. Regulus looked at Severus and blushed slightly. "You probably think I'm stup-"

"No." Severus cut him off. "There's nothing stupid about that. For some…" Severus hesitated, "for some, Potions is no more complex than baking a cake." Regulus blushed remembering his earlier comment. Severus continued "But for me, it's…something more."

Regulus beamed at Severus. For a minute they simply looked at each other, truly connected in understanding. Then Regulus spoke. "Are you busy tonight?"

And Severus was sure he'd faint.

Quarter past midnight found Severus fully dressed in bed, waiting to hear the sounds of even breaths that were the tell-tale sign of sleeping roommates. He had promised to meet Regulus in the common room fifteen minutes ago, but Calvin Crowhart, the annoying boy in the bed to his left, had just gone to sleep. He stalked over to the door quietly, then followed the narrow hallway that lead to the common room. On first looking around Severus saw the common room empty, and his heart sank with disappointment. He had made to leave when he heard a faint rustle behind him, and turned to look into the sparkling eyes of Regulus. He was smiling broadly as he held a finger to his lips to indicate Severus to be silent as he walked over to him. Regulus pointed his wand at Severus and said a quiet spell. Severus felt his body melting away, and he couldn't tell whether it was the result of the charm or Regulus' hand pulling on his arm that was the cause of the feeling. They were out the portrait hole in a blur. Severus noticed that Regulus was very handy at charm work, not many Sixth year students could make a notice-me-not charm that powerful. In fact, Severus wasn't sure he himself could manage it.

Regulus led Severus up the dungeon spiral stairs and into the main floor. Filch sat on a chair leaning against the wall, a small kitten purred happily on his lap. They managed to avoid his notice and walked quickly down the hall and through a side entrance. Once outside, their charms vanished like cloaks being blown off by the wind. It was a slightly chilly night, but Severus couldn't complain; he was with Regulus. Just a few hours ago, he could have sworn that the boy was oblivious to his existence. Now, however, he was feeling something rather uncharacteristic of himself; he was hopeful. Regulus continued walking at a steady pace and Severus followed close behind him. He noticed they were nearing the Quidditch pitch and a great weight of fear dropped to his stomach. Surely Regulus wasn't planning some kind of night game. Was he? Severus could fly a broom, but he found the concept of Quidditch altogether ridiculous. Of course he wouldn't say that to his date. Oh god… his date. The thought crept over Severus like a stray current of wind, leaving goosebumps on his skin, and making his throat slightly dry. He let out a huff of wind at the thought, which Regulus mistook for exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," said Regulus with a small smile. "I should have told you where we were headed." The moonlight turned his skin into porcelain, and Severus had to make a conscious decision to hold his hand back from touching Regulus. Regulus spoke again.

"Just a bit further up this hill here. It'll be worth it, I promise." His smile broadened and he pulled Severus by the arm gently. Severus was glad of the touch and barely noticed when they finally made it to the pitch. They passed through the curtained room that was the Slytherin changing tent, then went out onto the field. Severus had never noticed how large it was. They walked to the middle of the field and then Regulus stopped. He faced Severus and broadened his smile. "Look up" he said, and his voice was fair and musical. Severus did as he was told.

The sight that awaited him was amazing, utterly amazing. From the elevated ground the Quidditch field stood on, there was a clear view of the evening sky, uncorrupted by the glare of the harsh castle torches. Severus could see the stars as clearly as diamonds on a black mat. It was a perfect, cloudless night, and it was made the more so, by the warm voice he heard close to his ear. "That there- you see that red dot? That's Mercury. It's the closest it will be all year." As mesmerizing as the sky seemed to Severus, he found his eyes falling downward, eager to see the owner of the angelic voice. His eyes met with the most amazing sight he'd seen all night. Regulus' head was turned upwards, illuminated by the starlight. His eyes were closed against the bright sky and his lips were relaxed into a faint smile. It was utterly amazing, beautiful, and no great and shinning sky could compare its radiance to that of his beloved. Oh, yes, he definitely loved him.

At last Regulus' eyes fluttered open; he lowered his head, contemplating on some thought for a moment. He then turned slowly towards Severus, and a few seconds later their eyes connected. Inexplicable currents of warmth were running over Severus' skin, intertwining with long and chilly shudders which seemed to go up and down his back. His chest pushed itself through his robes. He was sure he would end up with his bloody heart in hand by the end of the evening, bowing lowly on his knees and ceremoniously offering it to Regulus. It was a dramatic image, but one entirely too possible at this point. Regulus bit his bottom lip in an unconscious fashion, there was worry sketched across his features. It contrasted greatly with the peaceful beauty Severus had seen dance so gloriously upon his face. Regulus brought his eyes down towards the ground and motioned at it with a hand as he said "Should we sit?"

Severus merely nodded. He had said nothing since they'd arrived and it appeared to have affected Regulus. He wanted desperately to tell him how beautiful the night was, how all the heavenly brilliance in the sky seemed by comparison dull with his, Regulus' brilliance. He wanted to confess in a whisper Regulus' astonishing beauty. Severus wanted to reach out and touch the petal lips on Regulus' face, wet them with his mouth. He wanted to kiss the starlight on his skin, weave his fingers through the silk field of his angelic hair. But no, he remained quiet as Regulus sighed and let his weight fall flatly on the ground. Now more than ever Severus wanted to act, but he didn't. He plummeted next to Regulus is defeat, flatly against the ground as his eyes watched the celestial lights.

A few minutes passed in contemplative silence. The stars, agreeing to the mood, stayed hushed and made no mockery with their twinkling. Then suddenly, a ray of shooting light crossed the wide canvas of heaven. It was like a scream in the stillness of the night, and Severus felt the words leaving his lips without a thought.

"Make a wish" he said simply as he turned his head towards Regulus.

Severus closed his eyes against the image, hoping to imprint it in his mind, permanently attach it to the inside of his lids as he screamed his wish a thousand times into the darkness of his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and was amazed to find the perfect face of his beloved hovering inches over his as Regulus hoisted his weight on an elbow. It seemed like a strange dream to Severus, he must have certainly woken into a faerie land where all his wishes were alive. The light on Regulus' eyes was wild, and his lips were blushed from the torture of his biting. They had never looked more kissable. Slowly Regulus spoke.

"This is my wish" he said, but the words were lost to Severus for not a moment later, Regulus' lips had come down upon his own. They were as soft as he'd imagined them a dozen times, but they were sweet too, incredibly wonderful. Beautiful. Severus closed his eyes and the sigh he had been holding in all day, escaped him. The kiss was gentle, soft. Their lips were touching only slightly, like two petals folded into the same rose, but the feeling was like spring. It was a blossoming of feelings, actually; countless currents flowing in the same narrow river, an unceasing pipe playing, growing steadily in pitch, and bursting finally into an orchestra of sound. Severus was stunned with pleasure, and the dizzy-headed feelings of love. Regulus removed his feather lips from Severus' for a second, leaving him with closed eyes. As Severus opened his eyes softly, he saw the shy face above him. Regulus was looking down at him, his eyes glowing, but his lips sad.

"I'm sorry…" he began, but trailed off when he felt Severus' hand on his cheek. The warmth caused him to blush, as he leaned hesitantly into it. Severus sat up a bit and his hand moved to the back of Regulus' neck. He felt the soft silk hair that fell onto his hand, and was once more filled with awe. Was this a dream? It was far too perfect to occur to him. Severus pulled Regulus' towards him gently.

"No," he said. "Don't be sorry."

In a wild act of courage, Severus brought his lips firmly upon Regulus'. This time their lips were pressed upon each other, with little of the tenderness they'd had previously. It made Severus almost mad to think that any kiss could be better than that first one, but he had to admit, he wanted more. He wanted a full and throughout taste of his beloved's sweet, honey mouth. He heard a small sound coming from Regulus and released him; afraid he had pushed him on too far with the rough caress, but when their eyes met he saw them wild with passion. It was amazing. Now it was Regulus who placed his hand around Severus and pulled him with unrestrained force against his lips. Their lips met together with more ease now, already knowing each other. It was Regulus who first opened his mouth and stole a taste of Severus's lips. Severus followed soon, unsure and slightly shy. When their tongues met, he heard the faintest noise leave Regulus' mouth, but he recognized it now as a hushed moan. He experimentally bit on Regulus' tender, sweet bottom lip and was overjoyed by the noise that escaped his lover. He pulled away from the kiss softly, close to suffocation in more places than one. He looked at Regulus' closed eyes and moved his lips towards his ear. He kissed softly under it, and was answered with a shiver and a soft pulling by the neck. He kissed again, this time lower. He began to pour kisses all around Regulus's neck. His skin was so wonderfully smooth, and his smell was sweet like spiced vanilla. Regulus dug his finger into Severus' hair, eliciting a pleased intake of air on Severus' part that made the bare skin of Regulus' neck tickle with excitement. Severus tried running his tongue over a spot that had seemed particularly responsive to his kisses. It made Regulus melt and he held Severus' head tight against him, his other hand holding Severus' shoulder. Severus began licking and sucking at the tender flesh. He tried an experimental nibble and the result was amazing. Regulus pushed himself unto Severus, sitting himself almost completely on his lap. Severus welcomed the proximity and found his body responding more fervently. He kept himself from bucking in response. He pressed his lips gently on Regulus' ear and whispered softly.

"You're beautiful." The words brought Regulus to another pleasurable moan. He pulled Severus from his neck and held him with both hands as he kissed his mouth anew, missing the taste of it already. He eased Severus into the ground and spread himself over him, sustaining his weight on his knees and elbows. He came down for another kiss, then spoke against Severus' ear.

"No, I see no other light but you."

It could have turned into a battle of poesy, but Severus wanted to suffer through a different kind of war. Seeing Regulus' body so close to his made his skin tingle with need. His breathing became labored as Regulus kissed trails down his neck, pushing the collar of his school shirt to the side and unbuttoning the first button. Severus' pale neck and upper chest area revealed, Regulus set to work on torturing him with kisses. Severus sat up slightly, hoisting himself up on an elbow. He dug his fingers into Regulus' hair and brought his lips to his. The kiss was ardent, needy, and as Regulus pushed his tongue into his mouth, Severus felt the clear and tugging feeling in his pants, and with a sigh, stopped.

"Regulus…" The name was a test, he had said it few times before, but now it tasted as sweet as his skin.

"Mmm" came the unintelligible response of Regulus.

"Regulus…I think we need to stop. I…well."

Regulus stopped, lingering slightly of Severus' lips. "Why..." the word was said without a sense or care for its meaning. His lazy loveliness made Severus smile wide. Regulus kissed the smile again and again.

Severus was sitting straight now, while Regulus still straddled his lap, resting his knees on each side of his hips.

"Severus…" Regulus said in almost a purr, and the sound sent shivers over Severus' body.

"We need to stop, or else I fear… it will become quite…um…" Severus battled with words, but Regulus caught what he meant and smiled wickedly. He pushed himself suddenly against him, and Severus felt the bulge against his stomach, proof of Regulus' passion. Severus' eyes widened in surprise. The action brought a hunger to his passion, which he had not experienced before. However, as much as he wanted to ease both his and Regulus' lust, he found it was not the right time. He used the last remaining pebbles of reason within his head to try and stop Regulus, but sense had long since left Regulus as he eased his body up and down Severus's.

"Severus, I've waited so long..." The words brought love to burst freshly into Severus' heart. He made one wild leap at Regulus and pinned him to the ground. Now he was atop, and he spoke fresh words into his lovely ear.

"You've no idea, how long I've wanted you. How long I've yearned to touch you and kiss you like I have tonight." And with that, Severus kissed him, and let all caution run with the wind.

A/N:

Keatsian swoon: Yes, I've had them and so has John Keats.

Cipher Manuscripts: I picked the first choice of "famous magical theories" that I found and it worked extremely well.

Magical Theory: ?Why not? New class at Hogwarts, everyone, sign up!

Mercury (The planet): Can be seen from Earth in March? April? I don't recall, I saw it once when I was younger. It really is just a red dot. A beautiful red dot! (cries)

Oh and I have no idea what spiced vanilla smells like, I just thought plain vanilla was too girly… and I had already make Regulus so girly… I apologize. I had a boyfriend who smelled like vanilla… but that was the only good thing about him! Oh! No…I kid, I kid.

Please review and I may write more.


End file.
